Baby
Baby is a main protagonist and character in the Super Monkey Ball series. He is the son of AiAi and MeeMee. Appearance Baby originally only wore a blue diaper and a yellow pacifier. In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, he has taken on a more futuristic look with high tech, slick shades, along with a bib. Baby has a robot suit which he uses every once in a while. The original version, which was more box-like in appearance, appears in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz. The newer version, appearing in Super Monkey Ball 3D, is smaller, with a rounder body. Also, in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, Baby has a clone named Baby Robo. Biography Games Baby is seen as the innocent one and is the brains of the team. He came from the future in Super Monkey Ball 2 to prevent Dr. Bad-Boon from ruining his mother (MeeMee) and father's (AiAi) relationship and to help bring all the bananas back to Jungle Island. In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, he goes along with the other characters to stop an evil space pirate chimp who stole the golden bananas. In Super Monkey Ball Adventure, he once again comes from the future with Future AiAi to bring back happiness to the 5 kingdoms. Starting in Super Monkey Ball Adventure, he can get around by walking on two legs inside his ball rather than crawling. Baby has the role of a caring and naive person. In Super Monkey Ball 2, he is known to often show big emotion and somewhat large intelligence for a monkey his age, though this may be because of his time travel event. Official Profiles Super Monkey Ball Official Japanese Website: Child of AiAi and MeeMee. I still love bananas. Super Monkey Ball 2 Official Japanese Website: I am a sweet boy and very honest, and don't cry at everything. If I do, only MeeMee can calm me down. Super Monkey Ball 2 Instruction Booklet:'' He came from the future to stop Dr. Bad-Boon's plot to prevent the marriage between AiAi and MeeMee. He is, in fact, the son of AiAi and MeeMee. He rarely cries, but once he does, he cries with the loudest voice on Jungle Island. Only MeeMee can stop his crying. ''Super Monkey Ball Deluxe / Touch & Roll Websites: He is / Possibly the cutest baby ever to have gurgled from the trees of Jungle Island. The son of AiAi and MeeMee, his age is no impediment to his skill in a monkey ball. Baby is smaller, lighter and faster, but easy to see flying off the course. (Note: The segment before the slash is the beginning on the Deluxe website.) Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet: He is the son of AiAi and MeeMee, traveling back from the future. Although still young, he is reliable like his mother. Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet: The super intelligent time traveling baby from the future is wise well beyond his years. He rarely cries but when he does MeeMee can always quiet him down. Super Monkey Ball Adventure In-Game: Baby always says exactly what he is thinking. It gets the rest of the team into big trouble. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Instruction Booklet:/''Super Monkey Ball: Step and Roll Instruction Booklet:'' He is the son of AiAi and MeeMee, but he comes from the future. He is obstinate and rarely cries, but when he does, only MeeMee can calm him down. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website: He is the coolest baby monkey around with slick sunglasses and a lightning fast crawl. Though he's usually jovial, enjoying all his family's adventures, he is sometimes known to melt down completely and his cries can be heard all across Jungle Island. Only MeeMee can calm him down. Super Monkey Ball 3D Website / In-Game: AiAi and MeeMee's baby who traveled back from the future. When he cries (which is quite rare), only MeeMee can get him to stop. ''Super Monkey Ball World (flash website): ''He's the coolest, fastest baby around and he travels from the future to stop Dr. Bad-Boon's plan to break up his parents. He rarely cries, but when he does it reverberates across Jungle Island. Only MeeMee can calm him down. Monkey Fight Statistics The following are Baby's statistics in Super Monkey Ball 3D's Monkey Fight. Note that he wears his robot suit in this game. *Power: 2 *Speed: 4 *Jump: 4 Special Attack Baby's Special Attack is called Sonic Wave. In it, he lets out a sonic wave from his suit, affecting everyone within a moderate distance Description Enter the fight in your robotic machine! Gallery SMB2 Baby.png SMB2 Promo Art.png BabySMB3D2.png Trivia *In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, if you play through all the Party Games at least once, Baby will be playable in the robo suit on Main Game by pressing the 1 button on the Wii Remote while choosing your character before choosing a world. He accelerates better than the normal Baby, but he doesn’t fit into smaller spaces. See also: * Baby Robo * A-Baby Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters